Emotional
by I am not Lu
Summary: PokeAni RP -verse: Sabrina receives a vision about a friend. She does not believe it at first, but as it slowly starts unfolding, she realizes there are things even her powers can't fix.


_This story takes place in the PokéAni RP Universe. If you are not familiar with the PokéAni RP, aspects of this story may seem strange to you. For more information on the PokeAni RP, visit my profile._  


**Author's Notes:** This story is an expansion of the headcanon I posted a while ago about my character's death. The story mainly follows and focuses on Sabrina, who I do not play, but her mod reviewed this story and approved it before my posting it here. I consider all events canon to the RP Universe until given a contradiction, at which point I will revisit this story and reevaluate its standing in canon. I do not own any of the characters or any part of the _Pokémon _franchise, but I did write the story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Emotional

.

-1-

.

'It was a mistake.' She thought to herself. 'The visions are strange, and they mean many things.'  
Sabrina would often see signs of the future. They entered her mind randomly. The fluid ones in the day. The chaotic ones at night. They would come to her in her most private moments. They came when her mind was clear.  
When she was a little girl, she would always take them at face value, and she soon learned that was a bad idea. They were complex messages from fate itself, meant to be interpreted. Even assuming they were always _correct_ was a mistake.  
This vision was another failure. Nothing uncommon. Nothing exciting. Like many others, she tossed it to the back of her mind as a testimony to its pointlessness.

.

-2-

.

The windows shattered when she heard the news. Not just _a_ window. Not just _her_ windows. Every window on the block was gone. The glass scattered to the wind as her eyes glowed red for the first time in years.  
The phone in her hand was dead too. The glass from the phone already covered the floor, and Kris doubtlessly stood on the other side in utter confusion. She could have never guessed that such a simple message would set Sabrina off. After all, Gold went to these important tournaments all the time. What was new?  
Sabrina knew what was new. The vision that lay in the back of her head surfaced less than a second before her crusade against glass shot through the neighborhood. The psychic looked at the phone in her hand as though it was poisoned with a curse before slamming it to the floor with rage.  
She stomped on it. She knocked over the dresser next to her. She would have used her powers, but her mind was not focused. This kind of anger rarely is.

.

-3-

.

She had meddled with the visions before. In her younger days, it was an experiment. Today, she knew better.  
Meddling with what is to come only brings torment. Visions that are this specific should never be acted upon. If she did anything to alter the future, she knew it would backfire. It always did. Without fail.  
But perhaps this once there was a solution! She could go in Gold's place. Her powers could easily fool the others. She would make them think she was him, or better yet, she could make an illusion that everyone thought was him! She would have it act out all the things she knew Gold would do. She had seen the vision enough times to memorize them by heart!  
Fake Gold would do what Gold was destined to do. Sabrina would do what Gold was destined to do. Anyone could do what Gold was destined to do! Just not Gold.

.

-4-

.

No one dared visit Sabrina that day. She was locked in her room. She took no food or drink. She did not speak, not even telepathically. She only cried.  
A thousand memories and thoughts flashed through her head. She cherished them all, but she wanted them each to burn. She did not want to think. She did not want to feel. She longed for the days before she had emotions, but if she never had emotions, she never would have met Gold.  
Was it worth it? Was _anything_ worth it? It was all the same. She did not want to live. She did not want to die. Sabrina just wanted to stop. As the endless walls of misery closed around her, the psychic finally felt the true terror of being alone.  
She cried until she literally could not cry anymore. It did not make her feel better. It did not make her feel anything. None of her powers worked for the next week.

.

-5-

.

She finally understood photos. It was one thing she had never grasped. Gold tried to explain them to her a few times, but she eventually assumed she just did not like them. She originally wanted to shred them. She framed them instead.  
She and Tobias attended the service. She smiled at how difficult it was to get in. For the young boy who did not have a friend in the world upon their meeting, the child sure went places. People finally saw him as she did.  
Kris spoke the longest. She had known him the best. She did not focus on his battle records or on how many he saved in death. She spoke of who he was at heart, and Sabrina recalled it with laughter. The kindness that was not always evident was not really a joke, but it was such a joy to know that others picked up on it too.  
She was given a pool stick as she left and a note that said 'You still never beat me. :P' She smiled at how his character never quite died.  
His final message to her began, 'Congratulations, Psychic! If you're reading this, our lessons are done. I did my best to teach you every emotion I know, but I've gotta admit I always hoped you'd never fully pass. Have you ever heard of an emotion called grief?'

.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I've talked before about why I value Gold and Sabrina's relationship in the RP. It's really beautiful to me how she acts as a mentor and mother figure to him, but they both still share a close friendship as well, the mentor position even occasionally switching over to Gold when on the topic of teaching Sabrina emotions. That said, it really is sad that Sabrina will probably outlive Gold, despite the age difference. Not only do her psychic powers make her more cautious, wise, and healthy, but Gold is also reckless, prone to instinct, and sometimes too much of a hero for his own good. Sabrina may live to be 100, but the oldest age I can see Gold reaching is 70. _Maybe._ Death is always hardest for those left behind.

'Oh, why should the spirit of a mortal be proud?'


End file.
